The Man Above
by Horseyrandomer16
Summary: Isn't it funny how the most passionate relationships bloom between people who hate each other? Joker/OC Rated T atm but may be changed later depending on how the story progresses.
1. That annoying pacing!

Hey everybody! This is my first fan fic but I still want honest reviews - constructive criticism please! I would appreciate people to review the story and say whether the story should be continued. (PS usual rules apply - I don't any characters except Lake and I own the storyline as well)

Love Renny x x x

* * *

Pacing. That's all he ever seemed to do. She'd never met him so to her he was just the guy who lived upstairs. The one who had disturbed her all hours of the day and night for the past two weeks with his pacing. Pacing… she even hated the word now.

3am. This was the final straw. She'd been woken again. Step, step, step. When would it stop? She waited another five minutes before, grudgingly, stepping out of bed. Her nice warm bed. It was old and creaky but she was used to it and the only thing that ever seemed to wake her was the pacing. She walked slowly and carefully to her cupboard and pulled out a jumper, quickly pulling it over her head as she started to feel a chill wind wafting through her small apartment. She already had passable trousers on and thought with a quick brush of her hair that she'd look half decent. Well as decent as someone suddenly woken at 3am can look. When she neared the door she grabbed her favourite shoes, a battered pair of black converse that she'd had since she was a teenager. She'd worn these shoes almost everyday since she bought them except for at school and when she was forced to dress up and wear a pair of ridiculous heels. She was just starting to open her front door when she remembered taking keys with her would be helpful as she doubted her neighbours would appreciate her knocking on their doors asking for a spare key at this hour.

The stairs. She wasn't very good at scaling them in broad daylight and now it was pitch black in the stairwell. She hated to think of the consequences of falling down five stories onto solid concrete. So she breathed normally and reached out for the railing, as soon as her hand made contact she vowed not to let go until she reached the sixth and final story. She cautiously took the first step, then another and another until finally she settled into a slow but steady rhythm. As she climbed the stairs she thought of the gossip she had heard from her neighbours about this man upstairs - the words "strange" and "freak" came to mind.

Finally she reached the sixth floor. She didn't know what number his apartment would be so she tried to imagine which door it would be one floor down. The door was the same as hers and all the others in the building - a disgusting shade of blue grey that the landlord hadn't painted in the whole time that she lived there. Nervously she reached her hand towards the door. She knocked quietly. No noise from inside. She knocked louder. She heard what sounded like a chair being knocked over and then footsteps towards the door. Breathing heavily she waited…


	2. Admiring from afar

Guys thank you all for the reviews... i wasn't expecting everyone to be so nice!!!

I'm also really really sorry that i've made you wait so long for an update... but you know life just gets in the way of writing sometimes. I also want to apoligise for the chapters being so short but I can only ever keep my concentration up for so long. I don't want the story to suffer just for the sake of chapter length - because i'm sure you've all heard it before but it bears repeating "It's quality not quantity"!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and i'll try not to make you wait so long for the next one.

Love Renny xxx (PS more reviews please!!! lol)

* * *

He'd seen her downstairs from the shadows of the relatively unused stairwell. Luckily she hadn't caught him staring. If she had who knows what would have happened. The staring and admiring from afar had been continuing for the past week. Now he just couldn't get her out of his head. The thing was he wasn't supposed to feel like this - he was the most notorious criminal in Gotham and she was just a nobody.

"Damn it" he thought "She's just a girl." So he tried to rationalise why approaching her would be a bad idea… One - she's way too pretty to have her face scarred up. Two - she just looked like the kind of girl who has never done anything wrong in her life, so even he would have trouble making her bad. These things just made her even more tempting. Then he got sidetracked thinking of all the ways that he could corrupt her… that's when the pacing began.

***

A sharp knock at the door brought him out of his trance of pacing round his small and unkempt apartment. Grumbling he walked jauntily towards the door wondering who would be up at this time knocking on people's doors. Not even bothering to look through the peephole he just violently swung the door so he could see who was standing outside. He was about to say something particularly obscene but then noticed… it was her. This caused him to be standing in the doorway with a vicious expression and an open mouth.

*** (Change of POV - Lake)

The door opened and revealed a man much taller than her dressed in a dirty white t shirt and purple boxer shorts with green spots. From the state of his face she recognised that it was the infamous Joker. This took her by complete surprise which resulted in her head becoming fuzzy and then she felt herself falling. Blackness.

The next thing she knew she was flickering her eyelids trying to adjust to the bright lights of the apartment. Slowly she began to sit up and look around. The apartment was pretty identical to hers in its layout - this was where the similarities ended. His apartment smelled of sweat and junk food and was littered with rubbish. But most disturbing of all was his wall decorations - they were newspaper cuttings. Which from what she could see were the media's coverage of his activities. Ranging from murder, arson and robbing local banks. Then the article which she had been reading in the paper just the other day was lying on the table in front of the bed which she had been lying on. It had the headline, "Wayne Fundraiser crashed by Clown and gang".

Then she began to think about what she had got herself into. There was a small bang so she looked up and saw the Joker leaning against the wall staring at her. "Seen anything you like doll face?" he said in a spine chilling voice.


	3. Just an AN to say sorry xxx

First up guys I'm ridiculously sorry that I haven't updated for ages and ages and ages… I've had a crapload (that word will catch on lol!) of coursework to do.

But good news - I've got a long weekend coming up so I will try my absolute hardest to try and give you a decent update!

Hope you guys will forgive me for making you all wait so long!

Love you all, Renny x x x


End file.
